One Night
by IdioitFanGirl
Summary: After a hard exhausting mission in the land of sand Kiba, Hinata, and, Shino all check into a inn until morning.Hinata is uneasy about it but Kiba and Shino reassure her that they won’t do anything. They go through a night together which doesn’t go as pla
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Money Trouble

About a month ago Team Eight was sent on a mission in the Land of Sand. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had fought and were victorious over the ninja-gang crimes in a poor village with no ninja academy. Kiba and Shino were both badly injured and Hinata was left to protect both of them. Landing the final blow with her bakugan on the enemy the gangsters were defeated and Hinata was unconscious. Kiba carried Hinata to the nearest inn he could find with Shino following behind him. Hinata had regained consciousness when they reached the inn's lobby. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun are you both alright?" she asked worried hoping down from Kiba's arms. "Yeah we're fine by morning we'll be good as new" Kiba announced, "yes… what he said" Shino replied quietly. "Well since we're here let's get two rooms and leave in the morning" Hinata said cheerfully. "Right ok hey Shino got the cash that sensei gave us?" Kiba asked Shino. "Yes right…… here" Shino said pulling out a small half-empty bad of only five or 6 hundred yen (kinda like 45 to 50 dollars in American money) "uhhh Shino did some coins fall out in your bag?" Hinata stuttered. "Let me look here Kiba hold this" Shino handed Kiba the pouch of money then when scrambling into his bag. "Nothing" Shino said strapping his bag closed "well we could all share a room but Hinata how do you feel about that?" Shino asked looking at her. "Well…. umm...sure...we...could but would you guys ya know… not peak... or sleep in the same bed?" Hinata seem ok with the idea but actually doing it was another task. "Ok then" Kiba said spinning on his heel and hand the clerk the money in exchange for the key to room 201.

Authors note: I really luv HinataKiba parings so yeahhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bath Time

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba walked to room 201 and unlocked the door. The room was small with a table, one sofa chair, a sink and microwave, and worst of all one queen sized bed. "What will Neji-kun and father say once they've heard I've shared a bed with not only one but two boys?" Hinata looked scared. "Don't tell them about this part of the trip" Kiba said coolly, "Don't worry Hinata we wont do anything" Shino said nicely putting down his bags by the sofa chair. "I'll sleep here so that's one less boy in the bed" Shino said pulling out his book and sitting on the chair. Hinata reached for a towel, "Umm…. I've got to….go…bathe…so …yeah…..later" Hinata stuttered running out the door with a towl in hand.

"I can't believe this" Hinata sighed "Kiba in a bed with me". Washing her arms Hinata noticed kunai and shuriken gashes.

Flash Back

"_Hinata watch out" Kiba yelled as kunai and shuriken were thrown at her. Hinata turned around and was hit in both arms and in her back. Instead of falling face first into the coarse sand she landed in Kiba's arms. "How dare you hurt her!" Kiba yelled as he preformed his steel fang-jutsu hurting all the attackers. But before he completed the seals Hinata heard him whisper "for you……Hinata"_

Hinata blushed as she remembered his words. She splashed water over her self then climbed into the hot water. 'Kiba and Shino are very good friends but….still maybe everything will be alright. One I get back to the room they can leave to take a bath I'll be done changing and be sleeping when they get back…yeah it'll be alright' Hinata thought as she walked back to the room in a long towel.

"Hey Shino come on lets leave to key out side the door for Hinata and got take a bath" Kiba said taking off his shirt. "Whats the rush?" Shino said putting his book away. "Dude, it's really hot (Duh you're in the Dessert of course its hot!) here big flinppin' deal I took off my shirt its not like I'm showing off to be gay". Shino looked away but then tugged off his shirt as well "I get your point, let's go".

Kiba opened to door and collided with Hinata. She stumbled backwards, but what caught Kiba's attention was when he ran into Hinata her towel slid down a bit revealing her cleavage. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata's entire face flushed when she saw Kiba staring at her and both Kiba and Shino shirtless "Ahhhh" Kiba's hands flew up to his nose – it started to bleed and Shinos' started too.

Hinata walked past both of them pushed Shino out took the key and shut the door looking really embarrassed. Both Kiba and Shino looked at each other then wiped their noses. "What was that all about" Kiba said walking towards the bathroom. "Like I know you were the one who collided with her and stared" Shino said. Kiba was so confused that he started to blush 'No I don't think of Hinata that way besides if I did she would accept me everyone knows she likes Naruto'. Kiba shook off the feeling as he entered the bath room "Did you notice how Hinata looked kind of mad when we left?" Shino said breaking the silence. "Huh? No not really I think she was just embarrassed because I saw her cleavage" Kiba said not thinking. Shino gasped and looked disgusted while Kiba just realized what he said. "Hold on I like Hinata as a friend but not like that you know Neji would beat on me if I ever did anything so it just wouldn't work out ya know?" Kiba rambled. Shino didn't speak he just walked away "yeah sure what ever you say" he mocked. "Shinooo" Kiba growled as he followed beet red from Shino's last comment.

Hinata entered to door locked it and slid down the door post. "Ahhhhh Kiba saw me" she said blushing. She mentally cursed herself for not having her guard up and her towel tucked in better. The room was dark and the window was cracked open. The place was hot, not humid hot but smothering heat was engulfing her body she stared to sweat. Hinata got up and opened the window more and pulled the shades so no one would see her. She slowly opened her bag to take out her sleeping garments (hee hee I luv that term!) a blue tank top and a pair of black skin tight shorts. 'I hope Kiba and Shino don't think and thing perverted about this' she thought as she dressed. The queen bed was big enough for Kiba and her so she didn't have a problem about room. All she was concerned about was his sleeping habits. She knew Kiba like to start in one position and then during the night change it like 10 times. Would he try something not on purpose, but just out of pure sleep? Now Hinata was sweating because she was nervous about the night to come with Kiba and Shino in the same room as her.

A:N I have chapters coming for this story and I have a lot of end of school exams sooo not a lot of time 2 write srry! But only one week left until skool ends YAY! REJOICE! Check out my home page and read some of my others stories YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Middle of the Night

"Well that was refreshing" Shino sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. Kiba want following him so he looked back. "Kiba?" he peeked inside "haha you look ridiculous" Shino laughed. Kiba had grown out his hair a bit since the Chunien Exams and not like just like a little bit his hair now as wet and hiding his eyes. Kiba was messing with it so it would dry with out curling up. "Oh shut up like your one to talk you had an afro" Kiba stated with anger dripping off every word. "I'm just gonna go ahead while you mess with your hair" Shino said dodging the damp towel that was thrown at him.

Shino slowly open the door with the key he got from the front desk. A welcoming cool breeze drew him in, as he shut the door he noticed Hinata under the covers sleeping. 'She's so cute when she asleep—hell whenever she's around my world is that much brighter' Shino thought. He had a crush on Hinata ever since they became genin and she was on his team. Kiba occasionally got in his way but often he had Hinata all to himself. (not in the weird way! lol) Shino walked over to the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed Hinata gently so he wouldn't wake her 'too bad you'll never feel the same way about me' he thought settling down in the sofa chair he had claimed.

Kiba slid into the quiet room and turned on the lights. Shino was asleep with a book in his hand and he could make out a lump of sheets which must have been Hinata. Kiba switched off the light and slowly dressed in to a pair of boxer pants. He slowly walked over to the bed where he would sleep. Hinata was there asleep and breathing slowly he watched her and then bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good Night" he whispered wishing she was awake. Kiba climbed into the bed and shut his eyes as sleep over came him all he could think about was Hinata, the sleeping beauty next to him.

Shino awoke once he knew Kiba stared snoring and flaying his arm and legs everywhere. Which meant it was safe to go for a walk.

Once out side he stood in his pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. His hair had grown a bit too since the Chunien Exams, and now it wasn't afro style it was short (ish) and he got bangs. The air brushed his hair and caressed his face, taking in the moment Shino whispered "Hinata, I wish you were here". It almost seemed as if the wind answered "why" and he replied. "Because I love you" and it answered "Shino" just in Hinatas' sweet voice. Shino spun around and Hinata was standing there behind him with a confused look on her face. "Oh….my…..god" Shino choked out skimming her presence. Nice curves and the moonlight touching her blue hair. "Shino…umm….did I hear correctly what you just said to me?" Hinata said shyly. Shino wished she hadn't heard but no use lying to her, "What are you talking about?" He asked acting confused. Hinata smiled a gentle grin and slowly closed her eyes. "Hinata, Hinata?" Shino said waving his hand across her face—no response from her at all. "So Hinata, you sleep-walk….. Hahaha you're cute. So I could say anything and you would hear me?" Hinata snoozed soundly slumping into Shino's arms. "Ok" he said picking her up "Hinata, the way I feel about you is between us. I love you; you are my candle you bring light with you where ever you go. Kiba is my rival in love that's why I tease him, so I can win you someday. I know technically you're not hearing me at all. But just knowing you're in the presence of my words gives me comfort that some how you can hear me." He said placing her on the bed far away from Kiba. "You know what go sleep on the chair I'll sleep here" Shino placed her down on his chair and covered her up with his picture bug blanket (yeah poor Shino hasn't learned that teenagers don't sleep with cartoon bugs printed on their sheets) "I've gotta get rid of this thing" Shino mumbled to himself. Shino moved over far as possible as not to get in Kiba's way. Slowly Shino fell asleep to Kiba's snoring and mumbles.

A:N Well sorry but only one chapter left kinda hard to expand this but hey it was some random dream I had so whatever. Hahahahahaha I love Itachi even though he's not in any of my stories but oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wake-Up Call

It was 3:00am and Kiba was up and walking to the small 'kitchen' and opened the wooden box called a refrigerator. A cold wind awoke Kiba and he then realized no food was in the chilled box. (Not a battle I would want to be in--Kiba vs. his empty refrigerator lol) Kiba stood dumbfounded then screamed (Cuz' cockroaches were inside—not, but I love to tease him!) "Who ate my food!" The heap on the couch --which Kiba took for Shino—moved. Kiba ignored his hunger and went back to sleep without noticing Shino beside him.

Hinata slowly pulled herself up off the couch rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "How did I get here?" she asked herself as she stood up off the couch. "While they sleep I'll change and go get some food" Hinata thought as she readied her clothes and walked outside to the bath room.

Kiba had only lain in bed since he got because all he could think of was Hinata beside him. (Kiba doesn't know its Shino lol) "Forgive me Neji" Kiba whispered as he turned over and hugged the shadowed bundle he took as Hinata. Snuggling it he breathed in her scent, "Hinata" he whispered the word spilling out of his mouth. Slowly his mind slipped in to sleep as he felt arms cover him as he slept he thought Hinata was the one hugging him.

Shino was hugged as he slept he imagined the person beside him as Hinata. If he could only have the courage to give Hinata a confession of his love. If only that **Kiba,** wasn't in his way that way Hinata would have already been his. If only shinobi were allowed to love another shinobi.

Shino had thought many times of not becoming a shinobi because he knew Hinata would never live her life like that. So he thought never putting his life on the line he could as least see Hinata grow old with him. Wishful thinking, a figment of his adolescent mind. He never would be allowed an exit, never not but his family nor the Hokage. They would all say he was to valuable a shinobi to lose to his feelings for a wasted try—Hinata.(I'm being soo mean to her lol) Either way Hinata would never be his, Kiba that idioit would gather some courage and tell her, or she might someday tell Naruto how she feels. But now she is still accepting the fact that she will never be a shinobi like Kiba, Naruto or me.

Hinata returned with packaged breakfast food and some water smiling she entered the inn room. "The boys don't seem to be up yet……..oh well I'll just have to wake them up" she smiled.

It was about 10 o'clock and their boat back home left at 12 so they had to hurry. Sensei would be waiting and expecting a full report of what happened.

Hinata walked over to the bed expecting only Kiba, but to her surprise Shino was there too. And the funniest part was that they were hugging each other like siblings……or something more. "Awwww" Hinata whispered rummaging through her bag for the disposable camera she brought along with her. Snap, snap, snap, snap Hinata took pictures from all possible angles, laughing. Hinata quietly giggled and couldn't wait to show them the photos. She could just imagine Kiba's reaction: "BURN IT" and Shino's: "WHAT THE HELL". Hinata gently shook Kiba's shoulder "Kiba wake up our boat leaves in 2 hours!" "Shino, wake-up time!" Hinata shouted to both of the spooning boys (ahh 4 some reason I can imagine that). Slowly moving Kiba mumbled, "Hinata not so loud I'm sleeping" petting Shino's hair. "Kiba I'm here" as she said that Kiba's eyes shot open as he realized a sleeping Shino hugging his waist. "AHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT! SHINO GET OFF MEEEEE!" Shooting up Shino screaming "DAMMNIT THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! DAMN!".

Laughing quietly Hinata picked herself off the ground and threw breakfast at the two screaming boys.

Picking up their bags Hinata was suddenly disturbed by the silence between Shino and Kiba. "Um are you guys ok?" Hinata asked worriedly "IM FINE OTHER THAN THE FACT SHINO WAS GROPING ME!"

"I WAS NOT GROPING YOU!"

"YES YOU WERE I SHOUILD KNOW BECAUSE I WAS THE POOR INNOCENT VICTIM!"

"POOR AND INNOCENT! HINATA IS THE POOR AND INNOCENT ONE YOU MORON!"

"WELL SORRY, MY MISTAKE!"

Slowly sliding away Hinata wished then never shared a room—as Shikamaru would say "Too troublesome"— this never would have happened.

Boarding the boat Hinata whispered under her breath "Im soo sorry Shino, Kiba". Hearing their names they stop yelling, "What's to be sorry for Hinata?" Kiba asked glaring at Shino. "Really Hinata we're not mad at you we're mad at each other" Shino stated avoiding Kiba. "If not for me we could have gotten two rooms" she said almost crying "Why? What did you do?" Shino asked. Holding up a brown wallet filled with cash "I found it at the bottom of my bag this morning" Hinata cried looking away from Kiba and Shino. Walking up to Hinata Kiba wrapped his arms around her comforting her that all was well. Shino petting her head telling her it was ok.

Hinata felt their love and gently hugged each of them in return. The boat set sail and Hinata showed them the pictures.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Was all anyone could hear from shore as the Genin from Village Hidden in Leaf sailed away into the distance of the sea.

A:N well that all my next move is to write a ItachixOc romance sooo yeah I'll start the and well…. Well idk maybe a HinataxKiba who knows what inspiration the wind might bring me?


End file.
